


Jade and Feferi: Share a moment.

by HollyDiggsMeow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDiggsMeow/pseuds/HollyDiggsMeow
Summary: Jade and Feferi have been using dream bubbles as a place to hang out and get to know each other. It's a place that's special to them and they've become great friends. Maybe even more than friends...





	Jade and Feferi: Share a moment.

Jade sat on a hill on her island, the breeze blowing through her dark wavy hair. She had a pencil in her hand, and a pad of paper on her lap. She wasn't very good at drawing, but she was working on getting better.  
"Hi Jade!"  
She turned at the sound of the cheery voice, seeing Feferi walk up to her with a smile on her face.  
"Feferi? How are you...."  
"Waaaaiiit for it...." Feferi had a knowing smile on her face.  
"Ohhhh, we're in a dream bubble!" Jade laughed, her memory coming to her.  
"There you go! I'm so glad to see you again, Jade!" Feferi threw her arms around her friend.  
Jade chuckled and hugged her back. "Glad to see you too!"  
Feferi sat down beside her. "What are you drawing?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Just doodling. I want to get better at drawing so my pictionary modus is easier to use. I kinda suck at it though," Jade replied.  
"It's funny, I've haven't even touched my sylladex for quite a while," said Feferi, "I almost forgot I even had one!"  
"Yeah, not too long ago it seemed like my sylladex was part of my every day life! I guess we have bigger concerns now though..."  
"Yeah..." There was a pause. "Jade, I'm so glad we get to hang out in these dream bubbles. It's been so great getting to know you."  
"Me too," Jade replied, "at first they really freaked me out! But I've gotten used to them... and I'm so glad I did."  
Feferi moved her hand until it was on top of Jade's. The two girls were looking each other in the eyes, their cheeks flushing just a little. Jade lifted one of her hands and gently caressed Feferi's cheek, pulling her in for a soft, gentle kiss.  
After a few seconds, they slowly pulled away from each other and smiled shyly. Feferi's thumb brushed up and down against Jade's hand. "Jade?"  
"Yes, Feferi?"  
"I... I love you."  
Jade smiled. "I love you too."  
Jade let her head fall onto Feferi's shoulder and she squeezed her hand tight. Feferi kissed her forehead softly and wrapped her other arm around her. The two of them cuddled close and watched the water out in the distance, hearing it splash against the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa this is my first homestuck fanfic! I actually wrote this a while ago but I wanted to share it on AO3 so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
